


Silent Night

by Tomatooo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, 又干又柴的中二期陈年腿肉, 无脑小甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatooo/pseuds/Tomatooo
Summary: 一个新的开始，博士和Clara的其中一次小小旅行，与博士注定会出的岔子。同居三十题-相拥入眠（其实并没有入眠）。些微的OOC
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 2





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> 短小的无脑小甜饼，不含刀片，请放心食用  
> 内含奇怪的漏洞百出外星设定请不要在意  
> 祝阅读愉快！

“Jadis星，永远处在寒冬，经亿万年来自然形成了独一无二的冰塔林，”Doctor扯过显示屏，把一张星系图展示给Clara看。

“你认真的？冰塔？太普通了。”Clara投了反对票，“下一个。”

“听我说完，”Doctor向她眨了眨眼。“因为极寒，空气中悬浮的小冰晶的密度格外大，以至于每个白天，形态不同的冰晶雾都会产生不同的大规模光学现象，比如彩虹啊日晕啊等等。顺便一提，它的所属星系有两颗恒星。”

“听起来像是气象爱好者的天堂，”Clara的兴致高了一点，放大那张星系图仔细观察起来。

“有的时候，因为冰晶雾太浓，还有两个太阳的不同折射方向的缘故，天空中会同时出现多条彩虹，甚至交叉在一起。”看到他的小姑娘的眼睛在意料之内亮了起来，Doctor满意地觉得一切都在他的掌握之中。

这是他在成为她的男朋友后策划的第一次旅行，不免比平时更加细心。首要条件当然是得合她意思，第二是得符合气氛。他负责列出目的地备选项，最后一切决定都交给Clara来做。

“决定了，Jadis就是新目的地了，”Clara一锤定音。她与Doctor微笑对视，一起拉下手刹启动Tardis。时间机器呼啸着在宇宙中横冲直撞，两个人在剧烈摇晃中娴熟地抓紧控制台，以免直接从控制室摔进游泳池。不过几秒，Tardis就逐渐稳定下来。

“哈！准确到达，”Doctor通过监视器确认了门外的风景。屏幕上的景象是一片黑夜中的冰原。大面积的冰盖反射着月光——Clara发现夜空中起码有三个月亮——使得几乎没有任何人造灯光的星球表面比光污染严重的伦敦还要亮。

“不错，你终于做到了！”Clara轻快地踱向更衣室。Doctor假装没听出她话里的讽刺意味，紧跟上她的步伐。

他俩花了十分钟用羽绒服和围巾把自己裹得严严实实。虽然他们位于这颗星的赤道，还是处于夏季，但室外的气温依然能够达到零下二十摄氏度。Doctor的计划是先看两个太阳先后日出，等天亮后气温高一点，他们可以更方便地随处转转。

“还有大概一个小时日出，”他告诉Clara。“我们可以先出门走走。”

“一个小时还可以忍受，”Clara罕见地完全同意了他的提议。这还是她第一次到这么冷的地方，虽然可能不会太舒服，但值得尝试一切。“毕竟三个月亮也不是很常见。”

两人小心翼翼地踏出Tardis。他们很幸运，这天天气不错，体感温度并没有温度计来得吓人，也没有Clara想象中刮得人说不出话来的大风。但冷意还是从衣角缓缓渗入。冰盖很荒芜，在视线所及的苍白悠长的起伏中什么标志物都没有。他们漫无目的地踱了十分钟，回头发现蓝盒子已经在视野中明显缩小了，孤独地站在冷冰冰的月光里。

“我们是不是最好不要走太远？”Clara有点不确定地问。

“没事，我们还可以再走一小会儿。反正这里什么都没有，没什么可担心的——”

一阵古怪的叫喊声打断了Doctor的话。一群穿着类似北极熊皮、手持长矛的当地人不知从哪冒了出来，嘴里嚷嚷着什么，迅速向他们俩围拢。即使有Tardis翻译，他们的浓重口音还是让Clara什么都听不懂。

“你刚刚说什么来着？”Clara·早该知道跟着Doctor果然没好事·Oswald看着缩小的包围圈对Doctor说。

一如既往，两个人又被关了起来。Jadis人把他们扔进了一个狭窄的地下冰洞，只够两个人勉强并排坐下。更糟的是，他们发现他们早降落了两个小时。不幸中的万幸，狭小的地下冰洞比星球表面要暖和不少，并且气温还在随着两个人的呼吸微弱地升高。Clara不知道是冻得还是气得说不出话来，恶狠狠地瞪着地面一言不发。Doctor很想告诉她她那双圆眼睛再瞪说不定就要掉出来了，不过即使是他也明白这明显不是一个好时机。

“是我记错了，”他一反常态地主动承认错误。“Jadis人奉他们的三颗卫星为神，触碰到月光便是亵渎。因此Jadis人从日落到日出都是待在地下的冰洞里的。我把他们的习俗和Gefyrst星人的弄混了。”

“别担心， _时间领主_ ，”Clara故意加重了“时间领主”这个词，假惺惺地安慰他，“起码我们这回知道原因了。”Doctor听得出来她还是有点生气的。“那我们接下来怎么办？”

“他们只是把我们塞进地下，并没绑住我们，说明他们应该没有恶意，只是不想让我们污染他们神圣的月光罢了。”Doctor分析道，“我猜等到日出他们就会放我们走了。他们其实是一个友善的民族。”

Clara俯身抱住自己的膝盖缩成一团，闷闷地说，“这么小的冰洞，也跟捆差不多了。”

12th Doctor靠在冰壁上，盯着垂头丧气的Clara的后脑勺，束手无策。他实在不是很擅长对付人类无常的心情。半晌，他问：“你冷吗？”

“我们正在一个冰洞里。”她没好气地答道。

“过来，”Doctor犹豫了一下，说。Clara回头，发现他别扭地张开了双臂，转头研究着旁边粗糙的冰壁，好像对它突然产生了极大的兴趣。

“我以为你不喜欢肢体接触，”Clara诧异地上下打量着他，好像在怀疑他还是不是原来那个人。

“特殊情况，”Doctor鼓起勇气直视她的眼睛。“这是我们在这个条件下保存热量的最好办法了。”

Clara突然笑开了花，扑进他的怀里。Doctor努力稳住自己以确保不会手忙脚乱，伸长胳膊环住了她。时间领主略微偏低的体温使他清晰地体会到两个人身上的热量相撞融合的过程。二人胸口相贴，老疯子隐约感受着年轻姑娘象征着蓬勃生命力的心跳，自己的两颗心脏跳得无所适从。悄悄伸手回抱住他后，小姑娘满足地叹了一口气。

“不生气了？”Doctor小心翼翼地问。

“等看到你保证的交叉的彩虹再说，成为我男朋友第二天就犯错先生。”Clara佯装思考了一会儿，才抬头对他笑着眨眨眼。

小姑娘的微笑霎时间温暖了冰冷潮湿的空气，时间领主觉得自己的两颗心脏狠狠地一抽，本就不低的血压危险地飙高。Clara把头搁在他的颈窝处，温暖的呼吸一下下轻扑在他的皮肤上。耳鬓厮磨间，他情不自禁地收紧手臂将她拥得更近，轻吻她的发顶。

带着个蓝盒子的老疯子在宇宙间奔走了两千多年，总是不懂如何停下脚步，直到他的impossible girl童话般地闯进他的漫长生命。从Dalek疯人院坚持本性的Oswin，到维多利亚时代那抹亮丽的红色，再到真正的、任性的、潜力无限、勇敢美丽的Clara Oswald，这个好像永远年轻的小个子姑娘陪伴他走过了一千多年的时光，危险地吸引着他一步步越陷越深，直至无法自拔。在此刻，在这宁静洁白的天地间，Doctor怀抱着他不可能的宝物，静心珍惜着这寒冷沉寂的三个小时。

注释：

  1. 文中的星球设定和光学现象都是我凭空瞎编的，究竟合不合物理规则请不要在意（
  2. Jadis星：Jadis是纳尼亚传奇中冰雪女王的名字
  3. Gefyrst星：gefyrst，古英语，意为frost。起名废原本想直接叫frost，但后来还是觉得太不走心了于是临时查了个古英语词典



**Author's Note:**

> 小声逼逼
> 
> 也想像12这样吸小姐姐！x 一直很想看日常怂又熊的12好不容易稍微苏起来的样子，Clara老师带孩子实在是太辛苦啦x 于是自割腿肉，有了这篇文。个人萌cp时真的很少分别这么厨双方，12C就为我创造了奇迹，为这两位朋友疯狂打call。我爆肝没关系，二位能在一块儿快乐时空旅游就行啦，Raven什么的都是不存在的，情不自禁爆哭
> 
> 一位操碎了心的12C亲妈  
> 2017\. 08. 17
> 
> 时间过得真快啊...这篇是三年前被12C虐的死去活来的我一个上头写的。  
> 0202了我还在为12C流泪qaq  
> 虽然现在回过头来读着觉得每一句话都觉得好年轻啊，不过还是拿这块我难得会有的风干腿肉来给现在凋敝的简中同人添块砖加片瓦，也当做是纪念一下自己以前的热情所在。  
> 其实很羡慕过去的自己，虽然很少，但也有精力有时间有足够的爱去产粮  
> 不管成品如何，创作真的是很快乐的一件事！今后也会督促自己努力写作的！  
> 总而言之非常感谢阅读！  
>   
> 2020\. 11. 29


End file.
